Vibration isolators are used to reduce the vibration transmitted to an apparatus from a high-vacuum pump, for example, a turbomolecular pump, during evacuation of the apparatus. The use of a vibration isolator is particularly desirable when the apparatus under evacuation is sensitive to mechanical vibration. For example, the transmission of vibrations to an electron microscope can lead to a loss of resolution of the microscope, while the transmission of vibrations to a process tool can lead to manufacturing errors in products located within the tool.